The present embodiments relate to automated protection systems, and particularly to remote servicing, monitoring and/or control of building fire and security systems.
Fire and security protection systems include distributed components that together form an automated system for monitoring for and protecting against hazards within a building or facility. The system automatically detects and reports hazards, such as a fire, smoke, combustion, or an intrusion. The system may report a hazard by sounding an alarm and/or notifying an agent, such as a local fire protection organization. The system may trigger an appropriate corrective action, such as activating a deluge and/or extinguishing system. Similarly, the system may identify a hazard in response to the tripping of an extinguishing or deluge system. The system may be integrated with other building systems that manage heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC), environmental air quality, or other controlled applications for a building or facility. These other building systems may perform building protection functions so may also be building protection systems.
Components of a fire and security protection system include sensors, heat detectors, smoke detectors, CO detectors, CO2 detectors, motion detectors, alarms, sirens, annunciators, power supplies, displays, monitors, control panels, air samplers, extinguishers, valves, actuators, call switches and/or other devices used for detecting hazards within a building. Components monitor environmental conditions to detect hazardous conditions, provide user access points, monitor status of detectors, and/or provide security monitoring for the building or portions of a building. The system components may communicate through wired and/or wireless connections.
Tools are used to configure and/or verify a configuration of the fire protection system (i.e., commission), diagnostic testing, servicing and troubleshooting the system. Tools may be used for periodic and/or annual testing or performance verification of the system. The tools include a user interface for indicating alarm, trouble, supervisory or security triggers. Acknowledgement, silencing, reset or other functions may be controlled by a tool. The tools are hardwired to a dedicated access point within a building, such as a control panel. Where the control panel is at a different location in the building than a component being tested or controlled, multiple technicians or extra time may be needed to verify operation. For example, one technician operates the tools while another technician uses a two-way radio to communicate by voice any resulting actions at the remote component. Servicing, troubleshooting and monitoring of the fire protection system may be labor-intensive.
Building protection systems may be regulated by local government. Frequently, testing or commissioning reports must be submitted as part of the regulations. The tools may be accessed by a communications port, such as RJ12 port, for connection with a laptop computer. The data generated by the tools is output to the laptop. The laptop includes a report generation tool. The laptop is then connected with a printer to output the report. However, the laptop adds undesired bulk and weight for a technician, and porting the laptop to a printer location may be time consuming.